


Steam morning

by isse



Series: SP stupid drabbles! [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Enjoy it though, I Don't Even Know, I have to warn you, I wrote this shit in class, I'm Sorry, M/M, and stupid, english is not my first language, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: Craig wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously please. I wrote it in class and it's just pure shit... I wrote it to make me feel better. Whatever.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, probably a lot of them here. Also so plotless...
> 
> Hope you like it though!!

**Steam morning**

 

Craig woke up that morning pretty tired, his body aching. He moved his legs under the covers and glanced at the clock on his bedside table, checking the time. 9:27 am. Oh, fuck, he lost classes again.

Then he felt a body next to him and looked at the stranger. He saw a mess of blond hair and bruises in the pale skin of that neck. Oh yeah, Kenny. The boy came over in the day before to smoke weed and drink cheap cognac and the things just happened, just as always.

Tucker looked under the blankets and noticed that both of them were naked, their legs interwined. He sighed and got up, heading to the bathroom. Craig glanced at his body in the mirror, studing the bruises in his tights and the bags under his eyes. The dark hair was a mess, pointing to different directions in a stupid way.

"I missed you in bed." Said Kenny, approaching him.

"Go away, McCormick." Snapped Craig quickly.

Kenny groaned and hugged Craig from behind, placing gentle kisses on the back of his neck and letting his tongue travel there. The raven haired breathed hard, not being able to resist to the blond.

Craig was not a person for morning sex, but the way Kenny's body pressed against his was just so damn good that he couldn't help the thought.

"Go grab my cigs, slut." Craig said to push the boy away. 

"Okay~!" He sing songed, walking away to grab the pack.

He came back pretty fast with a cig between his lips and placed another one in Craig's, lighting it for him. They smoked in the tiny bathroom calmly, steam filling it in slow motion.

The steam made Craig feel like he was in heaven.

Maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad???


End file.
